


Regeneration Woes

by RedQueenSang



Series: Academy Antics [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Academy Era, Ficlet, Gallifrey, Gen, Multi, OT3, Pre-Canon, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueenSang/pseuds/RedQueenSang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theta Sigma and Koschei deal with their friend Ushas' first regeneration, long before they ever become The Doctor, The Master, and The Rani. Could be gen or Theta/Koschei/Ushas depending on how you read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regeneration Woes

Ushas is the first of the trio to regenerate, thanks to an after-hours experiment gone wrong. It is so rare to lose a life in the Prydon Academy that the teachers allow her to go home to deal with post-regeneration sickness. Borusa is especially disappointed in her, and Theta thinks it's because the teachers had a bet over which would be first to lose a life.

When she steps out of the House of Redloom, he and Koschei share a look. It's hard to see Ushas in this new woman - where once there was copper skin and hair such a dark brown that it looked like burnished wood, that it will take time to get used to this new pale Ushas with yellow hair.

"You look lovely," Koschei says, all charm, as always. Theta nods.

"You're both horrid liars." Ushas grumbles, but smiles anyway.


End file.
